Let's watch Merlin
by ACanariesMelody
Summary: <html><head></head>I have brought all the people of camelot together to watch 'The Adventures Of Merlin'. who knows what will happen?</html>
1. Introductions

**Yo! I'm back and before you say anything I know I've got to update my **_**Experiments**_**, but I got distracted and this is the result. So please, read and enjoy XD**

* * *

><p>Merlin knew something was wrong. He knew that he had covered his and Arthur's tracks as they hunted. You never know when something or someone would want to kill the young Prince. Some might say that Merlin was paranoid, and you would be right. But you would be too if almost everyone in the kingdom wanted to see the boy dead. And if it wasn't Arthur's fault, it would have been at his father's actions that have caused the attempted assassination. And who was there to stop these attacks? Well Merlin himself of course! Not that the prince knew that. Merlin had made sure of it. The pair had gone on many adventures together, and currently the duo where returning from a hunting trip.<p>

"I don't see how anybody can take pleasure in hunting innocent and defenceless animals" complained Merlin for what seemed like the hundredth time. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Merlin, we've had this argument before… It's called hunting for a reason. It's not for daisy pickers" He walked off towards the horses, swinging his cross bow over his shoulder. Merlin frowned as he followed the prince, dragging what they did manage to kill behind him.

"Daisy picker? That's a new one. Think that up all by your self did you?" Merlin smirked. It wasn't unusual for the two to banter like this. But only few can with the prince.

"Oh, shut up Merlin, we're going back to Camelot" Arthur said with a smile playing on his lips. And Merlin would have replied to if he didn't suddenly get a sick feeling. He glanced around nervously. Arthur saw this.

"What is it now Merlin?" The said man shrugging.

"I don't know…. Something isn't right…" Arthur pulled out his sword. He would never admit it, but now that merlin had mentioned it…

"Arthur… over there" Merlin whispered as he pointed to a figure in the distance. Both prince and warlock crept closer. It turned out that the figure was a small boy. He was wearing a dark green cloak, so his face was concealed. He also had magic. Merlin could sense it. Arthur took a few steps forward. Not dropping his guard once.

"State your name and your purpose..." The boy didn't seem like he heard. The only reason they knew he did was for the fact that he replied.

"My name will be revealed later…" He paused. Arthur glanced at Merlin. He shrugged in response. They both eventually reached a safe distance closer to the boy, and upon closer view it would seem he was only 10 years of age.

"And your reason being here?" Pressed the prince. This time the boy looked up. Merlin gasped. This boy was powerful. So powerful that his magic was trying to act out. Nothing good ever came from this. The boy swished his blond hair out of his blue eyes.

"I'm here to give you a show" and with that boys eyes glowed a molten yellow. Taking consciousness with him.

*BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE*

The moment Merlin opened his eyes he saw the face of a very relieved prince.

"Oh Merlin, good your up" Arthur stepped back, allowing his servant room to get up.

"Where are we?" Merlin asked, looking around the room. It was an empty room, there weren't even any windows. That and it was very dark.

"No idea, but it looks like we aren't alone" the prince pointed behind Merlin. Upon turning around it turns out that the whole kingdom of Camelot was here.

"W-what's going on here?"

"I can help you with that." everyone turned to face the owner of the voice. It turns out it was the boy from before. Arthur didn't waste any time pulling out his sword. The boy smiled.

"oh there's no need for that, I'm just being friendly" Seth took a few steps forward. So did Uthur.

"Why are you here? Or more importantly… why are we?" The king drew his sword on the boy. If fact, everyone who had a sword did. The boy laughed.

"Seth… what did I tell you about messing with the guests?" Once again everyone turned to the new voice. It was another child, but this time it was a girl. She seemed to be younger than the boy, She also wore a cloak, but this one was a brilliant white. Her face was also hidden. Seth frowned.

"Aw, I was just saying hello" The girl giggled and then turned her attention to the king, who still had his sword out. She pulled her hood off. She had blond hair like her friend but it was in a braid. She also had bright blue eyes. She smiled.

"I apologise for Seth's actions here" Nobody moved. "How about I introduce myself? My name is ACanariesMelody, Master sorcerer-"

The minute that word was said there was a frenzy. Uthur was yelling, Arthur was trying to calm his father down, Merlin was stunned at her bravery and Seth burst out laughing.

"I told you they would react like that" He continued to laugh.

"SHUT IT!" The girl suddenly yelled. Her voice projected to all corners of the room. The room fell quiet.

"Uthur… if you would shut up for one moment and let me speak, you would know you're not in charge here" she paused to let that sink in.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, clearly confused.

"As I was saying… My name is ACanariesMelody, Master Sorcerer. I have asked Seth here, who is may evil counterpart, and yes he is under control" Arthur shut his mouth "to bring you here to this dimension. The In-Between. This is my kingdom in a way, so you are all, including you Uthur, under the same rules, oh, and you may call me Melody for short" Melody paused to let that sink in as well. Nobody spoke for a while until Merlin decided to bring up an important question.

"So why are we here?" Melody nodded.

"Follow me" Was her answer as she turned around to face the wall. She whispered a few words and the wall disappeared to reveal another room. This room was filled with rows and rows of chairs, but all different coloured. At the front there was a grey, blue, red, pink and green in a row. Behind them and to the left was at least 6 rows of brown chairs. Right behind the 5 chairs where dark red chairs and to the right where dark green. And in font of everything was a big black box. Melody walked to the front of the room. Seth walked up to her and handed her a scroll. Melody nodded her thanks.

"Can I please have…" she looked down at the scroll. "Merlin…Arthur….Gaius… Gwen and Morgana please stand up the front?" The 5 looked at each other before moving to the front. Melody smiled and faced the rest of the room. "ok, now can all the palace staff please sit at the deep red chairs servants included, the towns people on the brown and the druids on the dark green" as everyone moved to their seats Melody turned and faced the 5 left standing.

"Ok, Can I please have Gaius in the grey chair… Merlin in the blue chair….Arthur in the red chair…. Gwen in the pink chair and Morgana in the green chair please?" Once everyone had been seated and is comfortable Melody started to speak again.

"ok, before we start I'd like to set some rules… first off, Uthur, no matter what you see, you are under no surcanstance allowed to kill, threaten, punish or injure anybody in anyway shape or form" Uthur didn't like the sound off that.

"And why not? Why should I listen to you?" he demanded. Melody smiled.

"Because if you don't you can't go home" That shut him up. "Actually, nobody is allowed to do that ok?" they all agreed.

"Next up, you are allowed to comment but please don't leave this room" more nods.

"Last but not least, all magic is allowed" nobody commented, but Uthur did look angry at that one. "if you get hungry or thirsty just say _ferlucio _for food and _dracious _ for drink" Melody turned to leave before Merlin raised his voice.

"You never did answer my question, why are we here?" Melody smiled at him.

"This is why" She lifted a small case with the words 'The adventures of Merlin' on it. "Your misadventures" and with that she disappeared. Arthur turned to his manservant, who by the way had paled to the point of death.

"Looks like you're going to get the spotlight, lucky you" Merlin frown.

"Yeah…. Lucky me"

**The screen came to life.**

* * *

><p><strong>please...<strong>

**Merlin: READ!**

**Arthur: RATE!**

**Me: REVIEW!**

**Melody out**


	2. I'M SO SORRY!

**AN: OMG! I'm so sorry for how long I've been away! So much has happened. First off my mother had to go to the hospital for half a month, so I was there. Then my brother had to brake my computer. That took a month to fix then lost the password! And while this was happening I decide to make another account. **

**Anyway the reason for this is to let you awesome people know that I'm going to move both my stories to that account. They might be different when I post them, but will have the same storyline. Now, I know what your thinking…. WHAT'S THE BLODDY NAME OF THE NEW ACCOUNT! Well, let me tell you. It's…. ( dramatic pause ) Jinx-Nightangale! Yup, that's the name. so please if you want to read the stories I have and new ones, please check it out! **

**Again, I apologise for the lateness.**

**later**


End file.
